Jack's Birthday
by roxan1930
Summary: When the guardians try to get Jack to spend his birthday with them and just DUMP the other spirits who he had always celebrated it with, Jack snaps at the other's selfishness and points out everything tht makes them horrible friends and forbids them to show up at his birthday but of course they don't listen and go to spy on him and the other winter spirits dureing their party.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Rise of the Guardians because if I did, it would already have it's own cartoon. You know, like Kung Fu Panda! Well, we can always hope, right? Now just read my story!**

**Jack's Birthday**

It was late in the season of autumn and the guardians were all gathered at North's place again.

While usually it was only Tooth that was fluttering around excitedly, this time Jack was also unable to sit still and was flying back and forth through the air.

Nobody really minded it as they could understand why he was excited.

Late autumn meant always that winter was very near which meant that Jack soon would be able to spread winter fun again over the world.

The boy was part of the guardians for a few months now and this was so the first time that they saw him like this.

North laughed his booming laugh at the sight.

"Awww! Youth getting happy and impatient at the same time! I remember always being like this when my birthday was coming up!" the big Russian man buldered.

That was when Bunny realized something.

"Hey, Frostbite! Come here for a sec!" he yelled over to Jack who looked confused but still obeyed with the others also turning their attention towards the rabbit in curiosity.

"What's up?" Jack asked after landing in front of Bunny.

"North just started about his birthday and I realized that none of us know when your birthday is." the pooka explained and North, Toot hand Sandy all had their eyes widen as they realized he was right.

"Oh my moon! He's right, Jack! You gotta tell us when your birthday is!" Tooth exclaimed and Sandy bobbed his head up and down in agreement.

"It's December 21." Jack said with a shrug only to get a excited yelp from Tooth and to be grabbed in a bear hug from North.

"My boy, it is good that Bunny asked you! It is the first day of winter which is already in two weeks!" North yelled, shaking poor Jack.

"I must send invitations, gather food and decorate for party!" he yelled and he was about to call a yeti to him but Jack stopped him.

"You don't need to! I already have a party!" he yelled to which the other guardians turned towards him in confusion.

"You already have a party? Since when?" Bunny asked with a hint of disappointment in his voice.

After all, North's parties were the best.

"Since the last fifty years." Jack answered making the jaws of the others drop.

A golden question mark appeared above Sandy's head and understanding what he was asking Jack said "None of you have ever seen it because I hold it on Antarctica with other winter spirits. Including some of your yetis, North."

At that North turned to look behind him and he saw his yetis Phil, Hubert, Albert and Gustave nod their heads.

"Well, Yeah! That's all nice and all but now you have us!" Bunny then yelled.

"You can come too." Jack said.

"Jack, he means that you can just spend your birthday here with us instead of them." Tooth explained as she placed her hand on his shoulder.

He only didn't react like she expected him to do.

He looked at her with cold eyes that clearly told that he was doing his best to keep himself from giving a death-glare and he said "I'm not dumping them."

"Ya just don't get it, mate! You have _us_ now! Why do you want to spend your birthday with a bunch of _freaks_?!" Bunny then yelled and barely a second later he found himself a few feet away from the others, lying on the ground with a aching cheek and Jack was standing with his fist stretched out.

In other words… Jack had just punched him!

"_Don't_ call them _freaks_!" the winter boy hissed, his whole body trembling with fury.

Tooth was about to protest when Sandy placed his hand on her shoulder and gave her a look that clearly said "Don't."

"They are my friends! In fact, each one of them is a better friend then all four of you combined could ever hope to be!" Jack continued and now North and Bunny were getting angry and Tooth was starting to cry at his words.

"How dare you say that we are no good friends?!" North roared and he tried to grab Jack, only for his hand to be completely frozen.

"AAARRRGGG!" he yelled out in both pain and shock.

"It's not my fault that you can't handle de truth." Jack hissed and Sandy, who seemed to be the only one who was able to keep his cool hovered in between the others and motioned towards Jack to explain what he was talking about while using his sand to hold North and Bunny back from attacking Jack.

Giving a irritated sigh Jack asked "Am I just so smart or are you just so stupid."

"For 300 years you have been ignoring me and when not, you treated me like trash because you needed to do things for kids while you don't even know the most simple things about them. Then _only_ when MiM tells you to, you talk to me. And how? You shove me in a sack, kidnap me, and blackmail me to help you or else I would never have my memories! And even when I _did_ help, I get blamed when something goes wrong and straight away get abandoned! I've been invisible for 300 years and you just all go and throw a fit when a kid can't see you for just 5 minutes! And still you have the nerve to call yourselves better friends then all those spirits who came to me because then wanted to and not because they were told to and also never abandoned me?!" Jack ranted and when he was done any signs of anger the other guardians had had was replaced with self-hatred as they realized that he was right.

They have been horrible to him in the past, used his desperation for his memories against him, abandoned him when they weren't believed in for just a few seconds while he had to feel that pain for 300 years and then expected him to be just as stupid as them and abandon all kinds of other spirits like they had done to him.

The last thing Jack had said made the biggest impact.

_What_ kind of friends were they?!

They realized that they were just a bunch of selfish losers who had indeed probably continued ignoring him if it hadn't been for the moon.

_They_ were the freaks and not all those other winter-spirits who had become Jack's friends out of pure will.

"One last thing. When I said you could come to my party too… I take it back. If I see any of you at my birthday, I'll freeze you so bad that it will take at least 500 years for the ice to melt. I'm out of here." and with that Jack jumped out of a window, leaving others behind who were all unable to look at each other.

When Bunny was the first to be able to lift his head up he flinched at the glares the yetis and elves were giving him.

Obviously they were all on Jack's side.

He wasn't really surprised at that as they all loved Jack as the boy had managed to convince North to give them more breaks and he played with them, even before he became a guardian.

When North found his voice again and told them all to leave, some of them weren't afraid to drop some things which all of course broke, and stalk off with a huff and some _accidentally_ bumped into the guardians, making them fall painfully over.

Normally Bunny would yell a whole bunch of colorful language when a elf gave his tail a yank but he kept quiet as he knew he deserved it and would have probably done the same.

Sandy flew over to Tooth to comfort her when she fell to the ground and started sobbing uncontrollably.

"I-I'm just so disgusted with myself!" she managed to choke out.

"Yes. That boy is right. We have been horrible to him for years and then expect him to just forget everything we've done." North agreed.

"And we even tried to make him just as big a loser like we are." Bunny finished.

Sandy just nodded grimly.

Obviously he was the most ashamed of himself but then something popped in his head.

Jack had talked about being abandoned but Sandy didn't know anything about that.

He gave the others a look and made some figures with his sand to tell them he wanted to know.

The others started protesting right away as they really didn't want him to know what they had done but with his strict look he gave them they gave in and told him about what had happened with Easter during the battle with Pitch while Sandy had been 'dead' and when they were done they flinched at the glare he gave them that clearly said '_How could you do that?! I'm just ashamed to be in the same room as you!'_

"I-It was a moment of weakness." Tooth protested timidly but the glare only got worse and she knew Sandy was telling that that only made the fact that they abandoned him worse.

"The only thing we can do now is hope he forgives us for that and for the fact that we tried to make him leave his friends because we said so." North sighed as he sat down in a chair.

The next two weeks flew by and the guardians had tried a million times to get Jack to come to the North Pole by using the Northern Lights but they guessed that Jack was smart enough to just know that there wasn't any emergency going on and that they were just trying to trick him.

Then came the day of Jack's birthday and the guardians were gathered again.

"Crikey, I know we weren't the best for him but it's just insulting to not be invited to his party!" Bunny complained.

"What's so great about it anyway?" he asked.

"Let's find out!" North suddenly boomed, scaring the others out of their skin.

"But Jack doesn't want us there!" Tooth protested, scared for her live as she remembered how Jack threatened to freeze them for 500 years if he saw them.

"We'll be sneaky! To the sleigh!" North announced and he already started stalking away with the others following nervously.

Sure they also wanted to know what Jack's birthday was like but they didn't want to be frozen.

"Please don't get me killed. Please don't get me killed. Please don't get me killed." Bunny chanted softly as he and the others sat in the sleigh and while Sandy would normally roll his eyes at his friends, now he was joining the chanting in his head.

"To Antarctica!" North screamed and off they went.

When they went through the portal they were greeted by another land of snow and ice and after flying around a little North wildly steered them behind a cliff when Jack's party came into few.

From behind the cliff all the other guardians could see and hear what was going on perfectly.

They saw Jack as he happily talked to North's four yetis that Jack had pointed out two weeks ago, Old Man Winter, the Ice Maiden and three snow nymphs.

They all appeared to be congratulating him.

"Jackie!" a young childish voice then came and the guardians were shocked to see The Little Match Girl and her grandmother appear.

They had always through that they had just gone to heaven together and would forever avoid cold temperatures instead of becoming winter spirits.

"Hey, there! How's it going, kiddo?" Jack asked as he lifted the giggling girl above his head.

"I wanna show you something!" she laughed.

"What? Tell me. Tell me! TELL ME!" Jack screamed playfully as he started tickling her to which she laughed harder.

"I don't think she'll be able to tell you like this!" the girl's grandmother sing-songed and chuckling Jack stopped and allowed the child to catch her breath.

"I wanna show you this!" she cheered and lighting one of her matches the vision of a blue banner with the text 'Happy Birthday Jack' in silver letters, being surrounded by white snowflakes appeared.

It was beautiful.

Until the wind blew the vision away.

The little girl pouted at seeing her gift being blown away but she started giggling again when Jack hugged her.

"Thanks, kiddo! That was the most beautiful banner I've ever seen!" Jack yelled.

Then some snowy wind gathered in a tiny tornado and a black form appeared in it.

Bunny, who didn't trust the situation got ready top ounce and attack but Sandy held him back with his sand, using some more sand to tell him that he would only make everything worse for himself.

Indeed it turned out that it wasn't a spirit of darkness when the figure became clearer.

It was the famous Japanese snow woman Yuki Onna!

She was a gorgeous woman with a skin that was just as pale as Jack's, long black hair that reached her waist, cherry red lips, light grey eyes that were almost white as snow and a slim body that was covered up with a white kimono.

"I… understand why Japanese men are so easily tricked by her." North murmured and Bunny and Sandy nodded speechlessly with all three blushing slightly while Tooth just made a 'hmpf' noise, signaling that she was probably jealous that the others fell for the snow woman's beauty right away.

"Happy Birthday, Jack-kun!" Yuki Onna chirped as she run up to Jack and hugged him.

"Thanks, Yuki!" Jack laughed as he hugged her back.

Right after they let go of each other Jack was tackled to the ground by none other then Frosty the snowman.

"Happy Birthday!" the snowman exclaimed happily to a once again laughing Jack.

"Thanks, buddy!" Jack said back as they got back up.

"Jack, I believe everyone is now here, right?" Old Man Winter asked and Jack nodded.

"Aren't the Guardians coming? I thought you were now a part of them." one of the snow nymphs then said, sounding confused.

At that some of Jack's happiness faded away.

"Yeah, but they wanted me to just go and dump all of you guys like trash to spend my birthday with them. Well, no way I'm like them and just gonna expect everything I do will be fine. You guys are my friends and so I'll treat you that way." Jack explained.

From where the guardians were hiding they all winced when it was once again pointed out how selfish they were.

The fact that North's yetis all also nodded in agreement with Jack also didn't help.

"So because you have a bigger heart they decided not to come?" Frosty asked frowning.

"No, I just told them that I don't want them here." Jack said.

At that Phil slammed his fist in his palm.

"Sure, Phil, you can help me beat them up if they _do_ show up." Jack chuckled and they all laughed.

Bunny, Sandy and Tooth had to work together to keep North from screaming 'traitor' at Phil who was now giving Jack a noogie.

They watched as Jack and all those other winter-spirits goofed around with snowball fights, dancing, Jack walking like a penguin when a group of those cute birds came waddling by, holding a rodeo on the backs of some polar bears who also seemed to be friends with Jack and ate different kinds of ice cream from all over the world.

Just as Jack had managed to stay on longest on one of the jumping white bears his polar bear started growling as it looked at the cliff where the guardians were hiding.

"What's wrong boy?" Jack asked as he got off the polar bear who then roared at the cliff.

"I think I may know what is going on." Old Man Winter growled and the guardians have startled yelps when they were lifted up by the wind and brought up to the winter spirits who were all glaring daggers at them but none of them glared as hard as Jack did.

"I thought I told you I didn't want you here." he hissed and his staff already started glowing.

"Jack, wait! Please listen to us first!" North yelled holding his arms up while the others hid behind him.

When the boy lowered his staff all the guardians started talking (or in Sandy's case, making images of sand) about how sorry they were and that he was right that they were just being selfish and finally they ended up pretty much begging for his forgiveness.

When they finally stopped and looked up at him with hopeful eyes Jack sighed as he dropped his arms to his sides and his face softened.

"Alright, fine but just don't ever think of doing it again." he said and the guardians smiled widely and Tooth even attempted to hug him but he signaled her not to while the other winter spirits groaned and slapped their foreheads.

"You're too kind for your own good, son." Old Man Winter told Jack.

"Yes, you really a baka." Yuki Onna agreed.

"What does baka mean?" Bunny whispered to Tooth.

"It means 'idiot'." the Japanese woman beat the fairy to the punch.

"Shouldn't they at least have some punishment for coming here without permission?" a snow nymph then asked.

"Jackie, I have an idea for that." The Little Match Girl told Jack as she tucked on his hoodie.

Deciding to listen Jack knelt down and allowed her to whisper in his ear.

When she pulled away Jack grinned and nodded at her before smirking evilly at the other guardians who all couldn't help but feel scared.

Moments later they were standing in an open snow bank while wearing outfits made out of the world's most ridiculous costume parts and they started screaming when all the winter spirits started throwing snowballs at them.

"Are you done yet?" Bunny already asked after just 15 seconds.

"No!" Jack simply laughed as he and the other winter spirits continued to throw their snowballs.

**The End**

**Please R&R and read my other stories!**


End file.
